fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~
'Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ ' jest dwunastym endingiem anime Fairy Tail w wykonaniu Sata Andagi. Postacie Tekst utworu Wersja telewizyjna Rōmaji= Tatoeba toka ii wake toka, sonna koto janakute Toki wa itsumo houdou ni tada mirai ni mukau Toomawari de ii sa, chikamichi janakutemo Chiisana hikari wa imademo, tookude kagayku Daremo ga yume ni daete, tsukameru wakejanai kedo Nakama ga iru sa, daiboubu Kimi wa yume wo oitudukete Darenimo yuzurenai omoi Kokoro de sekebebaii sa Nayami mo fuan mo zenbu Kimi ga itsuka kagayaku tame no mono Oh Kimi ni kimi ni tada 「YELL」 wo okouru |-| Kanji= 例えばとか　いい訳とか　そんなことじゃなくて 時は何時も　平等にただ　未来に向かう 遠回りでいいさ、近道じゃなくても 小さな光はいまでも　遠くで輝く 誰も夢に出会えて、掴めるわけじゃないけど 仲間が居るさ、　大丈夫 君は夢を追い続けて 誰にも譲れない想い 心で叫べばいいさ 悩みも不安も全部、 君がいつか輝くためのもの OH 君に　君に　ただ　「YELL」を贈る |-| English= There are no "Ifs" about it, and it has no excuses Time always, impartially just heads towards the future It's okay if it's a detour, doesn't matter if it's not a short cut The small light, even now, shines far away If someone encounters it in their dreams, doesn't mean they can catch it But you have your friends, you're alright You keep on chasing your dreams Shout out with your heart The feelings that won't surrender to anyone Your troubles and worries as well, everything Because they'll be the reason you shine one day I just send out a "Yell" to you, to you Pełna wersja Rōmaji= Tatoeba toka iiwake toka Sonna koto ja nakute Toki wa itsumo byoudou ni tada Mirai ni mukau Toomawari de ii sa Chikamichi ja nakute mo Chiisa na hikari wa ima demo Tooku de kagayaku Daremo ga yume ni deaete Tsukameru wake ja nai kedo Nakama ga iru sa daijoubu Kimi wa yume wo oitsuzukete Dare ni mo yuzurenai omoi Kokoro de sakebeba ii sa Nayami mo fuan mo zenbu Kimi ga itsuka kagayaku tame no mono Iradatte mo asettete mo Nanimo kawari wa shinai Sekkaku nara waratte iyou Ashita wa kuru Mukaikaze no naka mo Mae muite arukeba Shinjiru hikari ga itsudemo Tashika ni chikazuku Daremo ga tsumazuki nagara Nando mo tachiagatte yuku Shippai shite mo daijoubu Itsumo tsuyoku yumemite ite Dare ni mo yuzurenai negai Kanarazu kanaete hoshii Nagashita ase mo namida mo Kimi ga itsuka kagayaku tame no mono Daremo ga yume ni deaete Tsukameru wake ja nai kedo Nakama ga iru sa daijoubu Kimi wa yume wo oitsuzukete Dare ni mo yuzurenai omoi Kokoro de sakebeba ii sa Nayami mo fuan mo zenbu Kimi ga itsuka kagayaku tame no mono Oh Kimi ni kimi ni tada “YELL” wo okuru |-| Kanji= 例えばとか　言い訳とか　そんなことじゃなくて 時はいつも　平等にただ　未来に向かう 遠回りでいいさ　近道じゃなくても 小さな光は今でも 遠くで輝く 誰もが　夢に出会えて　掴めるわけじゃないけど 仲間がいるさ　大丈夫　君は　夢を　追い続けて 誰にも　譲れない想い　心で　叫べばいいさ 悩みも不安も全部　君が　いつか　輝くためのもの 苛立っても　焦ってても　何も変わりはしない せっかくなら　笑っていよう　明日は来る 向かい風の中も　前向いて歩けば 信じる光がいつでも 確かに近づく 誰もが　つまずきながら　何度も　立ち上がってゆく 失敗しても大丈夫　いつも　強く　夢見ていて 誰にも　譲れない願い　必ず　叶えて欲しい 流した汗も涙も　君が　いつか　輝くためのもの 誰もが　夢に出会えて 掴めるわけじゃないけど 仲間がいるさ　大丈夫 君は　夢を　追い続けて 誰にも　譲れない想い　心で　叫べばいいさ 悩みも不安も全部　君が　いつか　輝くためのもの Oh 君に　君に　ただ『YELL』を贈る |-| English= Its not about examples or explanations Time is always equally only continuing into the future Taking a detour is nice but not a shortcut The small light is still even now shining far away Anyone can find a dream but its not like they can grasp it easily You've got friends so it'll be alright, you can continue chasing your dream Its okay to shout out the feelings in your heart that you won't show to just anyone Your worries, your anxieties, everything So that you could someday shine Being irritated or impatient won't change anything If you wait patiently, laughing, tomorrow will come If you walk facing forward the headwind The light you believe in will always approach you Everyone trips and falls so no matter how many times, get up Its okay if you make mistakes, but always strongly believe in your dreams You want to grant everyone wishes The sweat and tears you shed are so that someday you may shine Anyone can find a dream but its not like they can grasp it easily You've got friends so it'll be alright, you can continue chasing your dream Its okay to shout out the feelings in your heart that you won't show to just anyone Your worries, your anxieties, everything So that you could someday shine Oh To you, to you, I simply send this "YELL" Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi